Tourments et Brume
by onedreams54
Summary: Chrome est en plein tourment. Lors d'un séjour à l'hotel, elle croise sa mère ayant eu une fille de 13 ans avec son mari. De plus, Tsuna lui demande de l'épouser, elle répond "oui" quand un accident survient dans l'hôtel. Durant l'accident, la mère de Chrome et son mari meurent. Chrome doit donc s'occuper de sa petite soeur de 13 ans turbulente, après la mort de ceux-ci.
1. Prologue - partie 1

Bonjour, voila l'une de mes premières fanfictions, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci est la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : d'Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

Dans cette fanfiction, la mère de chrome sera nommée "Maria Delacour" car c'est un nom assez pompeux qui lui conviendrait bien je pense...

Je tiens également à ajouter que ceci n'étant qu'un prologue, il est malheureusement un peu moins détaillé et soigné que le reste de l'histoire. Il est aussi beaucoup plus court.

* * *

Début du Prologue

* * *

PDV Marie...

Elle était en vacance avec son mari et leur fille de 13 ans en Italie, et à peine arrivée dans l'hôtel que tout se passait mal. Elle était une star de cinéma mondialement connue et pourtant, quand elle avait demandé à la réceptionniste de l'hôtel de leur donner l'une des suites du dernier étage, celle-ci avait refusée.

' _Ce doit être une erreur, il est impossible de refuser une simple suite à quelqu'un comme moi. Cette réceptionniste doit être une nouvelle ou une incompétente'_ , se dit-elle.

« Je veux voir votre supérieur, je ne suis pas n'importe qui vous savez. Comment osez-vous refuser de m'accorder l'une de vos suites ! »

La jeune réceptionniste se presse d'aller chercher son supérieur pour faire taire cette cliente désagréable.

« Qu'y a t'il Madame, que puis-je donc faire pour vous satisfaire ? » s'enquiert le supérieur de la réceptionniste.

« Il y a monsieur, que votre subordonnée est une incompétente et qu'elle a osé me refuser l'une de vos suites situées au dernier étage. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé madame, mais il semblerait que vous deviez vous et votre famille vous contenter d'une chambre d'un standing moins important cette fois ci, je vous adresse nos plus plates excuses pour ce désagrément »

« Ne savez vous donc pas qui je suis, je suis Maria Delacour, la célèbre actrice et mariée au président des entreprises Delacour. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment pouvoir nous refuser une suite ainsi ? »

Le gérant soupire lourdement, et se met à parler sur un ton fatigué.

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, mais des invités prestigieux ont déjà réservé l'intégralité du dernier étage. Vous et votre mari pourriez bien être le couple présidentiel que cela ne changerait rien vu l'importance de ces invités »

« Et qui donc ces illustres invités peuvent-ils bien être ? il se pourrait que nous les connaissions ou qu'ils acceptent de nous céder l'une de ces chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement madame, mais je devrais tout de même vous prévenir que… »

L'homme est soudainement coupé dans son discours par une sonnerie sur son télephone, il décroche et demande :

« **Que se passe t'il ?** »

« **Monsieur, les invités viennent d'arriver, que faisons-nous ?** »

« **Allez vite chercher leurs bagages et escortez-les jusque dans l'hôtel !** »

Le gérant raccrocha alors de façon très pressée et cria de suite à tous ses employés :

« **Les invités viennent d'arriver, que tout le monde se mette en place immédiatement !** »

Maria et son mari étaient bouche bée, les 2 comprenant parfaitement l'italien, ils avaient vite compris la teneur de la conversation téléphonique et celle des cris poussés par le gérant. Tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de se demander :

' _Mais qui peuvent bien donc être ces mystérieux invités pour entrainer une telle réaction de la part du gérant_?'

C'est alors que les employés déroulèrent un tapis rouge sur le luxueux sol en marbre de l'hotel, avant de se mettre en rang de chaque coté du tapis. Plongeant ainsi Maria et son mari dans une confusion encore plus grande, ne sachants quoi penser d'un tel accueil .

Ils virent alors un jeune homme châtain d'une vingtaine d'année entrer dans l'hotel, il était suivi par un peu plus d'une dizaine de personnes, tous habillés très élégamment en costume pour les hommes et en magnifiques robes pour les femmes les accompagnant.

L'intégralité du personnel de l'hôtel se mit alors à s'incliner pour saluer les invités, la courbette étant suivie de quelques mots qui auraient pu suffire à glacer d'effroi les personnes connaissant la véritable identité des invités :

 **« Nous souhaitons la bienvenue au Decimo et à l'ensemble des membres de la Famille Vongola »**

Alors que les invités commençaient à se diriger vers l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, Maria commença à laisser trainer son regard sur ces individus, se demandant qui ils pouvaient bien être pour mériter un tel accueil, elle se souvenait avoir entendu le nom Vongola quelque part sans toutefois se souvenir où exactement. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, très élégante avec de long cheveux violets lui tombant jusqu'au omoplates et portant une magnifique robe Indigo. Son oeil gauche d'un violet profond , le deuxième étant couvert d'un cache-œil noir décoré sobrement de juste quelques touches argentées. Elle se tenait aux cotés du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui semblait être le leader de ce groupe de jeunes gens.

Maria se mit alors à trembler en se répétant sans cesse :

' _C'est impossible, elle est morte, ça fait 14 ans maintenant. Elle ne peut pas être en vie, elle avait perdu tous ses organes_ '…

« Qu'y a t'il maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Elena, sa fille.

« Chérie, que fais tu, reste ici » l'interpella son mari.

Elle s'était soudainement mise à marcher en direction de la jeune femme sans même s'en rendre compte quand d'un coup, les mots de son mari et de sa fille l'atteignirent et la ramenèrent à elle.

Elle se décida finalement à faire quelques pas de plus, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et dit soudainement d'une voix incrédule et hébétée :

« Nagi, c'est bien toi pas vrai. Comment est-ce possible, je t'ai vue à l'hopital en train de mourir, comment peut tu être ici aujourd'hui ? »

* * *

Fin du Prologue

* * *

Fin du prologue, à bientôt pour la suite j'espère...


	2. Chapter 1 - Fête teintée de sang

Bonjour, voila le premier chapitre,je l'ai écrit dans la foulée du prologue et il ne faudra donc pas espérer 2 chapitres par jour car ya aucune chance que ça arrive une autre fois dans le futur XD...

j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci est la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du chapitre

* * *

PDV Chrome :

Chrome ne savait pas si ce jour était le plus heureux de sa vie ou l'un des pires.

Le début d'un rève ou bien d'un cauchemar.

* * *

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt quand Tsuna avait décidé que l'intégralité de la famille allait partir en vacance pendant quelques jours. Chrome avait espéré partir seule avec lui pour des vacances entre amoureux. Comme le faisait parfois Gokudera et Haru, Ryohei et Hana ou encore Kyoko et Hibari…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination et commencèrent à se diriger vers l'ascenseur de l'hotel, elle fut soudain interpelée par une femme semblant âgée de 40-50 ans, Chrome ne l'avait pas remarquée avant que celle ci ne l'attrape pour lui dire :

« Nagi, c'est bien toi pas vrai. Comment est-ce possible, je t'ai vue à l'hopital en train de mourir, comment peut tu être ici aujourd'hui ? »

Ayant entendu ça, chrome compris tout de suite qui était cette femme avant même de se retourner. Elle savait que c'était sa mère, celle qui l'aurait laissée mourir si Mukuro n'avait pas décidé de la sauver.

Elle décida alors qu'il était peut-être enfin l'heure d'en finir avec le peu de lien qu'il lui restait avec cette personne qui lui avait donné naissance mais n'avait jamais vraiment été sa mère. Elle savait que si tsuna et les autres s'en mêlaient, elle ne serait jamais totalement à l'aise, n'ayant pas pu en finir d'elle même. Elle sourit donc et dit quelques mots à ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille depuis 14 ans déjà :

« Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai bientôt, j'ai juste quelques mots à échanger avec cette personne… »

« Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser avec cette femme ? » demandèrent Tsuna et Mukuro de façon totalement synchrone.

« Oui, c'est bon, tout se passera bien. » répondit Chrome avec quelques tremblements dans la voix.

Bien que récalcitrants, Tsuna et les autres continuèrent en direction des ascenseurs avant de monter à l'étage qu'ils avaient réservé.

Une fois Tsuna et les autres partis, Chrome se retourna vers sa 'mère' et lui dit froidement :

« Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça désormais, plus depuis le jour où vous avez froidement décidée de me laisser mourir dans cet hôpital ! »

« He bien quoi ? tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolée ? Si c'est le cas, je pense que nous savons toutes les deux que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu n'étais à l'époque qu'une gamine inutile et asociale, de plus si j'avais décidé de te sauver ce jour là, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir Elena. »

« Elena ? »

« Ma fille, je l'ai eue un peu moins d'un an après que tu sois 'Morte' dans cet hôpital. Contrairement à toi, elle n'a jamais posé de problème et elle est beaucoup plus normale que toi, elle est très populaire et a beaucoup d'amis, tout le contraire de toi à son âge »

« Je n'avais peut-être pas d'amis à l'époque, mais tout cela a changé après que vous m'ayez abandonnée. Je me suis faite beaucoup d'amis, des amis près à se sacrifier pour mon bien, ils sont plus une famille pour moi que tu ne l'a jamais été. J'ai même trouvé un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. »

« Si tu parles des gens qui étaient avec toi un peu plus tôt, alors il semble que tu auras au moins réussi quelque chose dans ta vie au final. Je suis contente de savoir que tu es vivante et que j'avais tord et que tu as changée depuis cette époque là. Te revoir aujourd'hui n'était finalement rien d'autre qu'une erreur mais j'espère que tu pourras tout de même nous aider un petit peu dans le futur.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changée au final, toujours la même, à essayer de manipuler les autres et de tirer avantage d'eux. J'espère ne jamais te revoir, j'ai maintenant une vraie famille sur laquelle je peux compter, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. » déclara Chrome.

Chrome commença alors à se diriger calmement vers les ascenseurs et au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur, jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et vit sa mère souriant avec son mari et sa fille. Elle se mit à penser :

' _Tu as tout ce que j'aurai voulu à l'époque. J'espère que tu auras une meilleure vie que moi, petite sœur.'_

* * *

 _4 Heures plus tard, Dans la salle de Diner du dernier étage._

Cela faisait maintenant près de 2 heure que tout le monde était à table et dinait, Chrome était assise à gauche de Tsuna et Gokudera à sa droite. Il était presque l'heure de servir le dessert quand soudain Tsuna murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Gokudera. Celui-ci se leva, sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour remettre un objet à Tsuna.

Une fois l'objet remis, Gokudera ne revient pas à sa place mais partit un peu plus loin comme s'il voulait faire de la place pour Tsuna.

Chrome ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna pousse sa chaise pour se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui murmurer ces quelques mots :

« Chrome Dokuro, me ferais tu l'immense honneur de bien vouloir faire de moi le plus heureux des Hommes en m'épousant ? »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée et Chrome fut totalement pétrifiée par ces quelques mots, elle mit plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre, et souffler d'une voix émue :

« Oui »

Après cela elle sauta au cou de tsuna, en pleurs avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

A la suite de ça, plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre :

« EXTREME Sawada, tu l'as fait ! »

« Félicitation Herbivore, elle a dit oui »

« Kufufu, tu as intérêt à rendre ma petite Chrome heureuse, sino qui sait ce qui t'attend vongola. »

« Bien joué Juudaime, elle ne pouvait que dire oui pour quelqu'un comme vous »

« Félicitation Dame-Tsuna, je t'ai déjà entrainé pour devenir un bon parrain, espérons que je n'aurai pas à t'entrainer pour être un bon mari. »

* * *

Après cela, tout le monde se mit à boire du champagne tout en s'empiffrant de dessert quand tout à coup une explosion résonna dans l'hôtel, les hommes ayant trop bu pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Chrome décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, elle descendit jusqu'au Rez-de-chaussée avec les escaliers et une fois arrivée se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'hôtel, elle fut étonnée de voir du sang partout et se rendit donc invisible avec ses illusions par réflexe, elle continua de se rapprocher pour voir des hommes avec des armes automatiques.

' _Une attaque sur les Vongolas'_ fut la première pensée de Chrome, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ces personnes n'étaient pas des professionnels. _'De vrai professionnels n'auraient jamais agis de la sorte et n'auraient pas créé une telle explosion attirant autant l'attention, alors ce doit être …'_

Son flux de pensées fut soudainement interrompu lorsqu'elle vit une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année sérer un corps sans vie. Chrome se rapprocha un peu, un certain malaise faisant progressivement son apparition au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à 2 mètres de la jeune fille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait celle-ci. C'était Elena, sa petite sœur dont elle n'avait appris l'existence qu'aujourd'hui, elle était en train de sérer le corps sans vie de leur mère, celle-ci ayant visiblement été abattue par l'un des hommes armés. Elle vit aussi un peu plus loin, le corps de son ancien Beau-père, à moitié déchiqueté, probablement lors de l'explosion survenue plus tôt.

Alors que Chrome était en plein chaos intérieurement, un des meurtriers s'approchât de sa sœur qui lançait des regards meurtriers à ce dernier. Il leva son arme et la pointa sur la tête d'Elena, il n'eut pas le temps de presser la détente. Chrome bougea instinctivement avant cela et lui enfonça son trident dans la gorge. Juste après ça, elle s'élança vers les 5 autres hommes et en tua 4 parmi eux, elle se tourna alors vers le dernier et leva son illusion qui la rendait invisible.

Elle commença à marcher lentement vers le dernier des hommes qui étaient là, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de lui, ce dernier tenta de vider son chargeur sur elle, ce qui n'eu aucun effet, elle continua de se rapprocher et la vessie de l'homme commença à se vider, une grande tache commençant à apparaître au niveau de son entrejambe. Enfin Chrome finit par clore la distance entre eux 2 avant de poser sa main sur la tête de l'homme et le plonger dans la plus horrible des illusions qu'elle n'avait jamais crée, celui-ci se mit à crier de terreur et enfin, quelques secondes plus tard, son coeur lacha.

Enfin, Chrome se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur, ne sachant que faire maintenant.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me fera très plaisir étant donné que c'est l'une de mes premières fanfictions, les conseils sont donc les bienvenus._

 _Alors, que pensez vous qu'il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ? Comment Chrome devrait-elle s'occuper de sa petite soeur avec la demande en mariage de Tsuna qui vient d'être faite et acceptée ?_


	3. Chapter 2 - Discussions difficiles

Bonjour, voila le Deuxième chapitre, je viens de l'écrire et je ne sais pas si vous l'apprécierez. J'espère Sincèrement que oui et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci est la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Chrome :

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le massacre s'était déroulé dans les étages inférieurs de l'hôtel, la police était arrivée et avait été informée des évènements, Chrome s'empressa de les hypnotiser avec ses illusions pour qu'ils repartent au plus vite et ne s'intéressent pas aux résidents du dernier étage de l'hôtel.

Chrome décida alors d'emmener Elena avec elle dans sa suite, celle-ci totalement sous le choc des évènements survenus devant ses yeux un peu plus tôt. Une fois arrivée dans sa suite accompagnée de sa petite sœur, Chrome se dépêcha de la plonger dans une illusion afin de pouvoir l'amener sur le lit et l'aider à s'endormir après tout ces évènements traumatisants.

Une fois Elena endormie, Chrome se dirigea vers la salle commune du dernier étage où tous les Vongolas se trouvaient encore totalement ivres, elle décida d'aller voir Ryohei et l'incita à appeler Garyu en lui disant à quel point se serait 'EXTREME' de faire la fête avec un Kangourou. Une fois Garyu appelée, Chrome se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit d'envelopper Ryohei de Flammes du Soleil, pour que les propriétés de celles-ci soignent Ryohei de sa légère surconsommation d'alcool. Une fois Ryohei revenu à lui, Chrome s'empressa de lui demander de remettre les autres dans un état correct.

Une fois tout le monde redevenu sobre, Chrome se décida à leur raconter toute l'histoire, en commençant par sa rencontre avec sa mère, jusqu'au massacre ayant eu lieu au Rez-de-Chaussée, elle décida de tout leur décrire en détails. Une fois ses explications terminées elle se tourna vers Tsuna et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Ma sœur vient de perdre ses seuls repères dans sa vie. Je ne peux pas arriver comme ça en disant "Salut, je suis ta sœur qui est morte un an avant ta naissance et je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant car tes parents viennent de mourir". »

« Oui c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas le présenter comme ça. Mais es-tu sure que tu veux t'occuper d'elle, Chrome ? » lui répondit calmement Tsuna.

« Je ne sais pas, je pensais couper tous les liens avec mon ancienne vie aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule comme ça, elle n'a que 12 ans. Si je décide de l'abandonner comme ça, elle se retrouvera dans un orphelinat ou ballotée en familles d'accueil. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas d'autre membres que toi dans sa famille ? »

« Non, notre mère était orpheline et son père a perdu ses parents juste après avoir rencontré ma mère. Elle n'a donc plus aucune famille, que se soit du coté de notre mère ou du coté de son père. »

« J'imagine que c'est mieux pour elle que ce soit toi qui prenne soin d'elle alors. On devrait la laisser dormir pour l'instant, tu t'occuperas d'elle demain matin. »

* * *

 _Le Lendemain matin…_

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Chrome était revenue dans sa chambre pour pouvoir surveiller sa Petite sœur et réfléchir à comment s'occuper d'elle à son réveil.

' _Comment vais-je lui annoncer que ses parents sont morts ? '_

' _Elle ne m'a jamais rencontrée, est-ce qu'elle va me croire quand je vais lui dire que je suis sa sœur ? '_

' _Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins que j'existe ? Notre mère lui a t-elle au moins parlé de moi ? '_

' _Qu'est ce que je vais faire si … '_

Chrome fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées par un gémissement provenant du lit, elle se redressa rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille en train de se réveiller dans celui-ci. Chrome ne sachant pas quoi dire, resta debout devant le lit jusqu'à ce que sa sœur commence à parler sur un ton effrayé :

« Qui êtes vous ? Où sont mes parents ? »

« Je suis désolée Elena mais, hier soir au restaurant… »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est un mauvais rêve hein, je vais me réveiller et tout ira bien ! » la coupa Elena sur un ton affolé.

« Elena, tes parents sont morts hier soir, ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis désolée » lui dit Chrome sur un ton compatissant.

« Non, c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas, je n'ai aucune famille, ils vont m'envoyer en orphelinat ou en famille d'accueil. » se mit à pleurer Elena.

« C'est bon, tout ira bien. Tu n'iras pas dans ce genre d'endroits, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi à partir de maintenant. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui êtes vous ? »

« Moi, mon nom était Nagi mais je me fais appeler Chrome maintenant. Tu peux donc m'appeler Chrome ou Grande Sœur si tu préfères. » lui répondit Chome doucement.

« C'est impossible, maman m'avait dit que vous étiez … »

« Morte ? Oui j'aurai dû mourir il y a 14 ans, mais j'ai survécu. C'est pour ça que ta mère est venue me voir hier quand elle m'a vue. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit "Ta mère" et pas appelée "Maman" ? »

« J'imagine qu'elle ne t'a pas dit que si j'étais "Morte" c'était car elle avait refusé de me donner des organes alors que j'étais en train de mourir dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'est pour ça que je refuse de l'appeler "Maman" et que j'avais décidé de ne pas la revoir. Notre rencontre hier n'était qu'une coïncidence. »

« Je ne savais pas, Maman m'avait juste dit que tu étais morte à cause d'un accident de voiture »

« Je vois, j'imagine qu'elle devait passer son temps à te dire à quel point j'étais une déception pour elle, et que tu ne devais surtout pas devenir comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda chrome avec un ton triste sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, elle disait toujours des choses comme ça. » répondit Elena en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sinon, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que se soit moi qui m'occupe de toi à l'avenir ? »

« Oui Mada- , Oui grande sœur » se reprit Elena

« Tu verras, tout ira bien, je m'occuperai bien de toi » lui dit Chrome en serrant Elena toute tremblante et pleurante, dans ses bras.

Chrome et Elena restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'Elena ne commence doucement à se dégager de l'étreinte de sa nouvelle Grande Sœur.

Chrome commença alors à se diriger en direction de la porte de la chambre avant de se retourner pour dire à Elena :

« J'habite ici en Italie, nous irons donc au Japon dans quelques jours pour régler les affaires qui te concernent encore là-bas. Il faudra que tu ailles dire au revoir à tes amis et chercher tes affaires pendant que j'irai m'occuper de tes papiers et des détails comme ton inscription à l'école que je devrai faire annuler par exemple.

Nous Resterons là-bas un peu plus d'une semaine le temps que l'on s'occupe de tes affaires, que j'aille rendre visite à quelques connaissances et que l'on assiste au funérailles de tes parents. »

« Ok grande sœur »

« N'essaie pas de te forcer à m'appeler grande sœur si tu n'y arrive pas, appelle moi juste Chrome. Aussi, j'ai fait monter tes affaires dans cette chambre, tu voudras que je t'aide à refaire tes valises plus tard ou tu y arriveras toute seule ? »

« C'est bon, j'y arriverai toute seule, Chrome… »

Chrome passa donc la porte et se dirigea vers la salle commune de l'étage pour aller discuter avec Tsuna.

Pendant ce temps, Elena s'effondra sur le lit pour pleurer.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, sur ce je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et ont laissé un commentaire,et aussi les quelques personnes qui ont décidées de suivre cette histoire ou de l'ajouter à leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	4. Chapter 3 - Réunion d'urgence

Bonjour, voila le Troisième chapitre, Le clavier fume encore et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture.

Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci est la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Tsuna :

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Chrome et Elena avaient discutées entre elles, une fois sortie de la chambre, chrome se rendit auprès de Tsuna pour parler quelque peu de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa petite sœur :

« Ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé, elle a vite accepté ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle est forte mais c'est surement trop pour elle, beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge n'auraient pas tenu le coup et auraient été traumatisées et incapables d'aligner deux mots. »

« J'en déduis que vous avez bien discutées toutes les deux et que tu as pu lui expliquer ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. » lui répondit Tsuna sur un ton posé et calme.

« Pas vraiment, c'est surtout moi qui parlait le plus, Elena c'est contenté de courtes phrases pour me répondre, elle était certainement trop troublée pour parler plus que cela. J'avais peur qu'elle n'accepte pas que je sois sa sœur et que j'allais m'occuper d'elle à partir de maintenant, mais elle m'a surprise en me faisant confiance si facilement. »

« Ne te tracasse pas trop à propos de ce comportement. Elle a perdu tout ses repères et presque tout ce qui constituait son existence, elle cherche désespérément quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, et c'est là que tu arrives et que tu te mets à l'aider. Elle se raccroche donc à toi de toute ses forces pour arrêter de perdre pieds » lui expliqua Tsuna.

« Je comprend ce que tu cherches à me dire, mais au moment où je suis sortie de la chambre pour venir ici, je me suis arrêtée un instant et tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était ses sanglots. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé c'est ce que j'ai entendu ensuite, j'ai continué d'entendre ses sanglots mais ceux-ci étaient différents. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Chrome, différents en quoi ? » Demanda soudain Tsuna interloqué.

« Au départ elle pleurait comme n'importe quelle fille normale le ferait, des sanglots remplis de tristesse et de désespoir. Puis ses sanglots ont changé, elle continuait de pleurer mais ses sanglots commençaient à être réprimés. Ils ressemblaient au tiens il y a quelques années, quand tu te sentais impuissant et que tu étais déterminé à devenir plus fort pour que plus personne ne souffre. C'était des sanglots de dépit, comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose dans son chagrin et s'était trouvé une détermination pour surmonter son chagrin »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas te tromper Chrome. Un tel comportement chez une fille de cet âge et sous de telle circonstances, c'est presque impossible. »

« J'en suis sûre Tsuna, elle est forte, très forte. Ça l'aidera à se remettre mais j'espère que ça ne lui attirera pas de problème. » répondit Chrome avec une certaine confiance.

Alors que leur discussion venait de se terminer et que Tsuna était sur le point d'enlacer Chrome, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup avec un grand bruit. Tsuna leva les yeux sur un jeune homme d'environ 16-18 ans affublé d'une chemise jaune, d'un costume et d'un fedora tout deux noirs. Tsuna soupira avant de parler au jeune homme :

« Tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à ouvrir les portes correctement, Reborn ? »

« Arrête de gaspiller du temps et dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, Dame-Tsuna »

« Calme toi deux secondes Reborn, j'ai convoqué tout le monde alors attend au moins que les autres arrivent »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces quelques paroles, Tsuna se surprit à penser :

' _Après toutes ces années, je n'arrive toujours pas à parler à Reborn sans avoir un peu d'appréhension, J'ai beau être devenu suffisamment fort pour lui donner des ordres, il me reste encore tout ces souvenir de l'époque où il me martyrisait sans cesse. C'est sans doute à cause de ça.'_

Dès lors qu'il eu finit de parler à Reborn, Tsuna vis arriver ses autres gardiens, il leur dit alors de s'asseoir à la table avant de leur annoncer ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant :

« Suite aux accidents arrivés hier soir j'ai quelques ordres à vous donner maintenant. » commença Tsuna.

Tout ses gardiens et proches acceptèrent de façon plus ou moins enthousiaste.

« Reborn et Mukuro vont donc enquêter sur l'incident d'hier soir et retrouver le reste des coupables s'il en reste qui n'étaient pas présents hier soir. Il ne s'agit probablement pas d'acte de professionnels de la mafia mais plutôt d'un gang de criminels quelconques mais soyez prudents quand même. Pour ce qui est des responsables, je vous laisse carte blanche tant que vous recueillez toutes les informations possibles. »

« D'accord Vongola, mais je fais cela pour ma petite Chrome et pas pour toi. » Répondit Mukuro. »

« Tu as pris une bonne décision Dame-Tsuna, mon temps avec toi n'était pas si inutile que ça au final. » Rigola Reborn avec un petit sourire.

Tsuna soupira avant de reprendre :

« Hibari, Ryohei et Yamamoto, Vous êtes chargés de nettoyer toutes les familles qui nous ont provoquées récemment. Vous pouvez faire comme vous voulez mais je veux que tout soit terminé dans une dizaine de jours quand je reviendrai avec Chrome et sa petite sœur. Alors n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide aux familles alliées ou à la Varia. »

« J'irai voir le Canasson et sa famille, il me doit encore un combat au passage » Déclara Hibari avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« J'irai voir la Varia avec Ryohei, j'imagine que Squalo ne sera pas content mais avec deux gardiens qui viennent les voir comme ça, ils devraient accepter » annonça alors Yamamoto sur un ton sérieux.

« Si vous estimez que le nettoyage risque de prendre trop de temps, vous êtes autorisés à demander de l'aide à Byakuran et Yuni, ça vous permettra de le faire plus vite mais essayez de faire autrement, Byakuran me doit une faveur et j'aimerai la conserver si possible » Leur dit Tsuna sur un ton tracassé.

« Gokudera et Lambo, vous êtes chargés de vous occuper du QG et du reste de la famille jusqu'à ce que nous revenions avec Chrome et sa petite sœur » Continua Tsuna.

« Compris Juudaime » Répondit Gokudera en criant.

« Compris Tsuna-nii » Répondit Lambo sur un ton plutôt déprimé.

Tsuna se releva avant de reprendre la parole :

« Chrome, sa petite sœur et moi allons bientôt retourner au Japon pour régler quelques affaires. Quand nous rentrerons, je vous demande à tous de ne créer aucun trouble et de faire attention qu'Elena ne découvre pas que nous sommes une famille mafieuse, pas avant que moi ou Chrome ayons décidé qu'elle puisse l'apprendre. » leur dit alors Tsuna.

« À quoi bon, elle a déjà dû s'en rendre compte lorsqu'on est arrivés à l'hôtel de toute façon » lui répondit Lambo de façon désinvolte.

« Après ce qui est arrivé hier soir, il y a des chances qu'elle l'ait oublié. Donc tant qu'on ne saura pas si elle est au courant ou non, je vous demande à tous de faire attention à ça, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Déclara Tsuna d'un ton menaçant et entouré d'une aura brulante au point de faire exploser un vase non loin de lui.

Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça. La plupart d'entre eux ayant eu des frissons lorsque Tsuna avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

Tsuna leur fit alors signe de quitter la pièce et alors que tout le monde était parti à l'exception de Reborn, ce dernier demanda à Tsuna et Chrome :

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, Chrome et toi maintenant, à propos de votre mariage ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Reborn mais si tu tiens tant à le savoir je vais te le dire. A cause de cet accident et de la présence d'Elena, nous avons décidé de repousser tout ça jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ait commencée à se remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'elle aille mieux. »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision mais est-ce que ça ira comme ça ? » Demanda Reborn.

« Oui, tout ira bien. Une dernière chose Reborn, n'en parle à personne je ne veux pas que ça se sache, Compris ? » lui répondit Tsuna sur un ton ne laissant pas de place à la protestation.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je tiens également à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, ont laissé un commentaire (toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues tant qu'elle ne sont pas gratuites et peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer). Je tiens enfin à remercier les personnes qui ont choisies cette fois encore de suivre cette histoire ou de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	5. Chapter 4 - Départ d'Italie

Bonjour, voila le Quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci est la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Elena :

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle avait tout perdu, quatre jours que sa mère et son père étaient morts, sauvagement tués lors de l'attaque de l'hôtel. Elle ne souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Elle se revoyait lors de l'explosion et ensuite étreignant le corps de sa mère, abattue d'une balle par l'un des hommes ayant attaqué l'hôtel, puis elle revoyait cet homme se diriger vers elle en la menaçant de son arme, elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde effrayée, avant de les rouvrir quelques instant plus tard pour voir l'homme se vider de son sang par la gorge. Ensuit elle leva les yeux vers les autres hommes pour les voir s'effondrer tour à tour comme frappés d'une malédiction. Ce qui la frappa le plus ne fut pas de les voir mourir ainsi mais de voir une silhouette indigo apparaître de nulle part juste avant d'entendre le dernier des meurtriers pousser des cris de terreur comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Du moins, pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre les meurtres et le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre de l'une des suites du dernier étage. Dès son réveil, elle s'était retrouvée en face d'une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, celle-ci lui annonçant la mort de ses parents, la ramenant ainsi à la dure réalité.

Elle s'était alors effondrée de se retrouver seule et d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'elle avait. C'est alors que la jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle allait s'occuper d'elle et qu'elle était sa sœur. Elles discutèrent quelques temps et plus elles discutaient toutes les deux. Plus Elena était amenée à accepter que cette femme était bien sa sœur.

Dès que Chrome fut partie, Elena se mit à pleurer, elle se sentait tout d'abord brisée, sans repère et seule au monde. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint que sa sœur s'était retrouvée orpheline au même âge, sans même avoir connu l'amour qu'elle même connaissait jusque la-veille quand ses parents étaient morts. Pire encore, sa sœur n'avait pas été séparée d'eux comme elle, leur mère l'avait abandonnée, elle l'avait laissée mourante sur un lit d'hôpital sans prêter la moindre importance à sa vie. Une horrible trahison qui avait du la marquer des années durant.

Elena décida donc qu'elle devait arrêter de pleurer, qu'elle avait une grande sœur extraordinaire qui avait acceptée de la prendre après tout ce que leur mère lui avait fait et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir.

Elle se décida qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ferait tout pour pouvoir reconstruire sa vie et qu'elle ferait tout pour être forte et ne plus jamais perdre de proches, être forte pour ne plus jamais rien regretter.

Les sanglots qui suivirent, ne furent pour la plupart, plus des sanglots de chagrin, mais des sanglots d'impuissance, de frustration de ne rien avoir pu faire alors que tout s'était passé sous ses yeux, de n'avoir rien pu faire d'autre que de trembler de terreur alors que sa mère se faisait tuer sous yeux.

 **-I-I-**

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours, quatre jours durant lesquels elle avait tout fait pour regrouper ses forces et commencer à se reconstruire. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient quitter l'hôtel, elle fut choquée en sortant de la suite, de constater que la moitié des personnes de l'étage étaient déjà parties. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa sœur et lui demanda :

« Chrome, où sont les autres, je croyais qu'il y avait plus de personne que ça, non ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ont juste eu du travail à faire soudainement, si tu le veux, je te les ferais tous rencontrer quand on rentrera du japon »

« On part aujourd'hui non, est-ce que nous n'allons pas être en retard et louper l'avions si on ne se dépêche pas. Si je me souviens bien il n'y a que trois avions en direction du Japon par jour en ce moment, il est déjà presque 15h tu n'as pas peur que l'on n'ait pas de place ou que l'on manque notre avion. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vols sans escale si on veut aller directement au japon. » dit Elena un peu soucieuse.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce genre de choses je t'assure, tu comprendras quand on sera arrivés à l'aéroport » lui répondit chrome.

Elles descendirent alors toutes deux jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Hôtel et chrome s'avança vers une limousine, l'un des membres du personnel de l'hôtel se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte de la limousine en lui disant en italien :

 **« Mesdemoiselles Dokuro et Delacour, Je vous en prie »**

 **« Merci »** Lui répondit Chrome d'un italien très naturel.

 **« Merci »** Dit Elena de façon un peu plus maladroite en cherchant à imiter sa grande sœur.

En montant dans la limousine, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser :

' _Qui donc peuvent être ces personnes avec qui ma sœur s'entend si bien pour qu'ils aient les moyens de posséder une telle limousine ?'_

Lorsqu'elle fut montée, Elena se retrouva en face de deux hommes magnifiques et d'un jeune homme d'environ Seize ans habillé d'un costume de vache.

Elle passa un long moment à détailler les deux hommes. Tout deux étaient habillés de magnifiques costumes faits par de grand couturiers, au niveau de leur physique, le premier était grand et avec un visage assez dur avec de magnifiques yeux verts et entouré de cheveux de couleur blanche lui tombant un peu au dessus des épaules.

Le deuxième quant à lui, tout aussi beau que le premier, possédait un air dominateur et royal mais aussi chaleureux et doux, air renforcé par son visage faisant très jeune. De plus, il possédait de magnifiques yeux marrons et cheveux châtains partants dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait en train de les détailler, un étrange sentiment se souleva dans le cœur d'Elena, elle se sentait émerveillée par la beauté de ces deux hommes. Elle fut soudainement ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la limousine se refermer. Elle se retourna alors vers sa sœur et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur comme pour lui demander qui étaient ces hommes, mais avant même que celle-ci ne puisse les lui présenter, l'homme châtain se pencha en avant et embrassa Chrome sur les lèvres langoureusement, après cela il se tourna vers elle et se courba légèrement avant de se présenter :

« Bonjour mademoiselle Delacour, je me présente, je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, je suis le fiancé de Chrome »

« Je suis enchantée Monsieur Sawada » Lui répondit Elena d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Ne stresse donc pas tant, tu devrais te contenter de m'appeler Tsuna, cela sera plus agréable pour nous deux ne penses tu pas ? » Lui dit Tsuna d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Tsuna se tourna ensuite vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs et celui au costume de vache et leur dit brièvement de se présenter à leur tour. Le Premier se présenta immédiatement :

« Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis Gokudera Hayato, le bras droit de Monsieur Sawada. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gokudera. » dit celui-ci en se courbant légèrement.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Bovino Lambo, je suis l'un des conseillers d'affaire de Monsieur Sawada » Se présenta le jeune homme en costume de vache.

Lorsqu'elle entendit tout cela, Elena ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel type de compagnie pourrait bien avoir comme conseiller un jeune homme ne faisant guère plus de Seize ans. Après y avoir réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de parler, Elena leur demanda :

« Excusez-moi mais quelle est la compagnie dans laquelle vous travaillez tous les Quatre ? » demanda Elena n'en pouvant plus.

« Il s'agit de la Compagnie Vongola, j'en suis à la tête depuis quelques années déjà avec Gokudera en tant que bras droit et Chrome en tant que l'une de mes conseillères les plus compétentes. » lui répondit Tsuna sur un ton totalement neutre.

« La compagnie V-V-Vongola, mais il s'agit de l'une des 5 compagnies les plus puissantes dans le monde, comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ne te creuse pas trop la tête là-dessus, tout cela est bien trop compliqué et cela prendrait beaucoup de temps à expliquer. En outre, nous sommes presque arrivés à l'aéroport, tu devrais te préparer puisque nous allons bientôt sortir de la limousine. » lui dit alors Tsuna tout en balayant le sujet sur le coté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie de sa sœur et de Tsuna, ils sortirent de la voiture et tout trois dirent au revoir à Gokudera et Lambo, Tsuna lui expliquant que quelqu'un devrait s'occuper de la compagnie pendant qu'il les accompagnerait sa sœur et elle au Japon.

Après quelques contrôles sommaires à l'aéroport, ce fut sous le regard ébahis et l'étonnement le plus total de la part d'Elena que tout trois montèrent à bord d'un jet privé tout spécialement affrété pour l'occasion.

A peine l'avion décollé depuis quelques minutes, Chrome attrapa Elena par le bras et l'emmena au second étage de l'avion la força à aller se coucher sous prétexte que le décalage horaire de Sept Heures additionné aux huit heures de vol les ferait arriver au Japon vers Huit Heure (Heure Locale) et qu'à cause de ça il fallait qu'elle aille dormir sans quoi elle n'arriverait pas à supporter le décalage entre les deux pays.

Afin de l'aider à s'endormir, chrome resta à ses cotés tout ce temps, faisant réfléchir Elena à quelle sœur extraordinaire et gentille qu'elle avait et à quel point elle avait eu de la chance dans son malheur que celle-ci puisse et veuille bien s'occuper d'elle. Ce fut sur ces douces pensées et quelques larmes aux coins des yeux qu'Elena commença alors à s'endormir au cotés de sa sœur.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui l'ont lu, mais aussi tout ceux qui ont décidés de laisser un commentaire (toutes les critiques sont bienvenues tant qu'elle sont un minimum constructives). Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont choisies de continuer de suivre cette histoire et celles qui ont choisies de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	6. Chapter 5 - Arrivée et Préparations

Bonjour, voila le Cinquième chapitre, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci est la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

Elena venait d'arriver au Japon en compagnie de sa sœur et de Tsuna, alors que l'avion avait commencé à amorcer sa descente, Chrome était retournée dans la cabine dans laquelle Elena dormait et l'avait doucement réveillée :

« Elena, réveilles toi, on arrivera bientôt au Japon, il donc faudrait que tu sortes de cette cabine et que tu viennes avec nous à l'étage inférieur et t'attacher pour que l'avion puisse atterrir sans causer de problèmes. » lui murmura Chrome doucement en la secouant légèrement.

« D'accord Chrome, laisse moi deux secondes que je me réveille bien » bailla Elena en se redressant.

« Compris, mais essaye de ne pas prendre trop de temps quand même, l'avion vient d'amorcer la procédure de descente alors essaye de faire vite. » lui dit Chrome avec une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de partir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Elena descendit de l'avion précédée de Tsuna et de sa sœur. Ceux ci lui dirent alors qu'ils passeraient la nuit à l'Hôtel avant d'assister aux funérailles de ses parents le lendemain. Après ce rappel à la réalité plus que brutal, Elena senti son cœur se serrer avant de hocher la tête pour exprimer son accord. Tout trois traversèrent paisiblement l'aéroport avant de se retrouver un peu plus tard dans une limousine prévue pour les emmener tous les trois à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivés là-bas , sa sœur l'entraina jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait toutes les suites, celle-ci lui dit alors qu'elle pouvait choisir la suite qu'elle voudrait puisque Tsuna avait réservé tout l'étage pour eux trois.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser :

' _N'est-ce pas grandement exagéré de réserver tout un étage pour seulement trois personnes, c'est uniquement une perte d'argent et cela ne nous apporte rien. '_

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, Tsuna en a plus que nécessaire et il pensait que tu pourrais choisir ta chambre comme ça, il a fait ça pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise et que tu n'aie pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que se soit. » Lui dit Chrome soudainement comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, l'enterrement de mes parents n'aura lieu que demain, je ne veux pas rester dans une chambre d'hôtel jusque là, sinon je serais incapable de penser à autre chose d'ici là. » lui dit Elena sur un ton fatigué et triste.

« J'ai eu un rapide aperçu de tes habits lorsqu'on était à l'hôtel précèdent. Tu n'as pas d'habits appropriés à des funérailles, est-ce que l'on devrait aller en acheter aujourd'hui ? Après ça je t'emmènerai faire le tour des boutiques du centre ville, ça te fera passer le temps sans trop penser aux évènements de demain. » Chercha à la convaincre Chrome.

« Tu veux laisser Tsuna tout seul ici pendant tout ce temps ? » lui demanda Elena perplexe.

« Bien sûr que non, il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour payer, porter les vêtements et nous complimenter quand on les essaiera non » lui souffla chrome à l'oreille en espérant la faire un peu rire.

« Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison » pouffa Elena sans s'en rendre compte.

Chrome eut un petit sourire et partit chercher Tsuna. Puis elle s'empressa de retourner voir Elena en lui disant que tout avait été arrangé et qu'ils partiraient dès qu'ils auraient tout les trois vidés leurs valises. Dès qu'elle eu entendu cela, Elena s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna se poster auprès de l'ascenseur avant de voir Chrome et Tsuna arriver avec juste quelques minutes de retard sur elle.

Tout les trois partirent donc bientôt en centre ville et s'arrêtèrent bientôt dans une boutique de luxe, Chrome s'avança vers l'une des employées du magasin et lui demanda de faire venir une de leurs couturières pour prendre leur commande, celle-ci pouvant voir l'élégance et la prestance de Chrome, lui obéit immédiatement et alla chercher l'une des couturières. Une fois celle-ci arrivée, elle demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdames ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Chrome et Elena.

« Ce serait pour une robe de funérailles pour cette jeune fille à mes cotés » Lui répondit chrome.

« Pourrais-je connaître les délais et les moyens à votre disposition s'il vous plait ? » lui demanda poliment la couturière.

« Il faudrait que ce soit près pour ce soir demain matin à huit heure au plus tard, vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens à votre disposition, pour ce qui est de nos moyens ils sont illimités donc n'hésitez pas à mettre vos autres projets de coté pour que cette robe soit prête avant la fin des délais. » Lui dit simplement Chrome sans hésitation.

La couturière hocha la tête simplement en s'inclinant légèrement avant de se tourner vers Elena et lui dire :

« Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle, nous allons prendre vos mesures immédiatement. »

« Oui madame » lui répondit poliment Elena en se mettant à la suivre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Dans un restaurant :

Chrome, Tsuna et Elena en étaient au café à la fin du repas quand soudainement Tsuna reçu un appel, il discuta quelques instants avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers Elena et lui dit calmement :

« Ta robe sera prête tard dans la soirée, le magasin a décidé de nous l'envoyer à l'hôtel, tu la récupèrera demain matin avant les funérailles. »

« Merci » lui répondit calmement Elena, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

« On dirait que nous en avons fini ici, retournons faire les boutiques Elena » dit alors Chrome pour éviter un blanc dans la conversation.

Sur ce, tout les trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir payé. Ils passèrent ensuite tout l'après midi à faire les boutiques pour distraire Elena et une fois le soir venu, Chrome incita Elena à se coucher tôt en lui disant que la journée du lendemain serait très éprouvante.

Une peu plus tard, sans même savoir comment, Elena s'endormit dans son lit tandis que Chrome se tenait à ses cotés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'hôtel :

Elena était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, elle prit le petit déjeuner qui avait été posé dans la chambre avant de voir, sur le placard de la chambre, une longue robe noire. La voir lui provoqua directement un pincement au cœur, elle savait que d'ici à peine trois heures, elle devrait assister à l'enterrement de ses parents et que vu la renommée de sa mère, il y aurai certainement des journalistes qui les espionneraient de loin à ce moment là. Afin de sortir ces idées peu plaisantes de son esprit, Elena tourna donc sa tête vers le petit déjeuner qui lui avait été servi et s'empressa de l'engloutir, une fois ce repas terminé elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa suite, elle mit la douche à couler et se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle resta ainsi de longue minutes durant et se lava avant de ressortir de la douche après environ une Demi-Heure. Elle se sécha légèrement les cheveux puis en sortant de la salle de bain, elle vit sa sœur qui l'attendait, celle-ci commença alors à parler :

« Une Coiffeuse et une maquilleuse vont bientôt arriver dans ta chambre, tu pourras leur demander à peu près ce que tu veux, je leur ai dit qu'elles devraient s'occuper de toi en une heure et demi maximum, après cela nous devrons y aller. Est-ce que tout ira bien ou tu veux que je reste avec toi jusque là ? » Lui demanda Chrome sur un ton très doux et concerné.

« Tout ira bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me surprotéger ainsi, j'arriverai à me débrouiller seule en attendant, tu devrais retourner voir Tsuna et te préparer toi aussi. » lui répondit Elena avec un sourire visant à rassurer sa sœur.

« Je vais te laisser dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. » répondit chrome tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque la coiffeuse arriva et fit s'asseoir Elena sur une chaise, cette dernière se retourna et demanda à la coiffeuse :

« Je voudrai que vous me coupiez les cheveux assez courts, serait-ce possible s'il vous plait ? »

« Certainement mademoiselle mais pourquoi voudriez vous couper de si magnifiques cheveux ? si ça ne vous dérange pas de me répondre bien sûr. » Lui répondit la coiffeuse quelque peu surprise par cette requête.

« J'ai besoin de changement » lui confia Elena de façon tout à fait honnête.

En effet, depuis quelque jours, Elena s'était déterminée à changer et à devenir plus forte. Elle venait donc de décider que dans son changement, elle ferait couper ses cheveux lui arrivants jusqu'au bas du dos, au niveau des épaules. Ses cheveux qui représentaient toute la tranquillité et la vie de princesse qu'elle avait vécue jusque là.

Quelque temps plus tard, ce fut donc une jeune fille au cheveux courts tombant un peu au dessus des épaules, qui monta dans la limousine en compagnie de Chrome et Tsuna, ceux-ci furent d'abord surpris de la voir ainsi mais ne lui posèrent pas de questions, comprenant que sous de telles circonstances, un tel comportement n'avait rien de vraiment anormal.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de route, la limousine s'arrêta soudainement et Tsuna annonça à Elena qu'ils venaient d'arriver, celle-ci tendit la main vers la porte de la limousine mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la poignée, se rendant compte que dès qu'elle ouvrirait cette porte, elle ferait face au dernier endroit où elle pourrait voir ses parents une dernière fois avant que leurs corps ne soit engloutis par la terre.

Voyant sa propre attitude hésitante à ouvrir la porte, Elena se mit à penser alors que ses yeux commençaient à la bruler :

' _Ce n'est qu'une porte, pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux me brulent ainsi et pourquoi ma main tremble t-elle'_

Elena ravala les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle tendit la main jusqu'au bout pour fermement saisir la poignée intérieure de la portière. Elle commença ensuite à doucement pousser la portière.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez appécié et je tiens à dire merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lu, et aussi à ceux qui ont décidés de laisser un commentaire (les critiques sont bienvenues si constructives). Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont choisies de suivre ces quelques chapitres et celles qui ont choisies d'ajouter mon histoire dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	7. Chapter 6- Journée épuisante

Bonjour, voila le Sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci étant la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Elena :

Alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et de sortir de celle-ci, Elena fut désagréablement surprise par le nombre de journalistes qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter net devant la foule de journalistes, totalement terrifiée, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour voir Tsuna lui sourire chaleureusement pour la rassurer. Celui-ci la poussa doucement sur quelques mètres et une fois arrivés devant les journalistes, il ôta sa main de son épaule et se posta devant elle, entre elle et les nombreux journalistes. Il se tint alors devant tous les journalistes et parla d'une voix forte et magistrale :

« Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour que cette jeune fille puisse rendre un dernier hommage à ses parents, je ne tolèrerais aucun comportement abusif aujourd'hui. Si le moindre d'entre vous ose se risquer à nous suivre dans ce cimetière ou encore de nous attendre à la fin des funérailles pour la harceler de questions, je peux vous assurer que ce sera la dernière fois que vous aurez un tel comportement ! »

Lorsqu'il eu finit il se retourna dans sa direction et elle eu brièvement le temps d'apercevoir une étrange lueur orange dans ses yeux, une lueur qui s'éteignit presque instantanément après cela.

' _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, cette lumière dans ses yeux ? Et comment une personne comme lui a t-elle pu parler ainsi à des journalistes, comment fait-il pour ne pas avoir peur des conséquences de ses mots face au journalistes ? ' Pensa-t-elle._

Tsuna la sorti doucement de ses pensées lui disant doucement :

« C'est bon, tout ira bien, ils ne t'embêteront plus maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter à cause d'eux. »

Il commença alors à avancer tandis que les journalistes abasourdis s'écartaient peu à peu sur son passage, Chrome et Elena s'empressèrent de le suivre, la seconde étant totalement stupéfaite par le comportement des journalistes, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils agiraient aussi docilement juste à cause des quelques paroles prononcées par Tsuna un peu plus tôt.

* * *

2 heures plus tard :

L'enterrement venait de se finir, durant celui-ci plusieurs amis ou associés des parents d'Elena furent présents, quelques uns acceptèrent de prendre la parole et de dire quelques mots à propos du couple, tous vinrent dire quelques mots de soutien à Elena mais celle-ci se rendit vite compte que la plupart de ces personnes ne faisaient preuve d'aucune sincérité et n'étaient là que pour donner une bonne image d'eux et qu'ils se fichaient complètement de ce qui avait pu arriver à ses parents. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de ne plus pleurer, Elena ne pus s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes d'amertume, cependant en voyant sa réaction, Chrome se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Une fois l'enterrement fini, Elena se dégagea des Bras de Chrome en sanglotant à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante de s'occuper d'elle ainsi. Elle arrêta peu à peu de sangloter et se dirigea vers Tsuna pour le remercier aussi. Ils commencèrent dès lors à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière et une fois arrivés, ils virent une femme se tenant à la sortie comme si elle les attendait.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, celle-ci se dirigea vers leur groupe et se courba légèrement avant de se présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ageha et je suis une assistante sociale, j'ai été chargée de m'occuper de mademoiselle Delacour après la mort de ses parents. J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que des personnes étrangères à nos services s'étaient occupées d'elle jusqu'ici, je tiens cependant à vous demander de bien vouloir nous la remettre à présent pour que tout se passe ainsi dans le respect des procédures. » Dit la femme de façon quelque peu discourtoise sans même un mot de remerciement.

« Certainement madame, cependant il serait plus avisé d'attendre quelques heures qu'Elena puisse rassembler quelques affaires, nous nous rendrons bien entendu jusqu'à vos bureaux à ce moment là » Lui répondit Tsuna sur un ton visant à forcer la femme à leur laisser le champ libre quelque temps.

« Vous semblez tellement investi et honnête, ce serait malvenu de ma part d'empêcher cette jeune fille de se préparer ainsi. » Répondit la femme nommée Ageha avec un petit sourire montrant bien qu'elle était contente de se voir débarrassée de ces taches ingrates.

« Je vous laisse donc jusqu'à 15h pour vous présentez à mon bureau, voici l'adresse » continua t-elle en leur tendant une carte avant de repartir.

Alors même que la femme venait de repartir et qu'Elena s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Tsuna la coupa et lui dit calmement :

« Attend que nous soyons dans la limousine avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ce sera plus sûr » lui dit Tsuna avant de se diriger vers la limousine d'un pas tranquille.

Une fois arrivée dans la limousine et assise, Elena n'en pouvant plus s'exclama en pleurant presque :

« Tu m'as menti Chrome, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de t'occuper de moi n'est-ce pas. Vous avez vite accepté de me remettre à elle et vous lui avez même dit que vous alliez lui faciliter la tache en préparant mes affaires ! » Cria Elena.

« Non Elena, tu te trom… » fut coupée chrome en pleine phrase par Tsuna qui lui pris la parole.

« Laisse-moi parler Chrome, s'il te plait. » lui dit Tsuna calmement.

Tsuna se tourna ensuite vers Elena avec un petit sourire au lèvre et lui dit :

« Elena, dans ce genre de situation tu devrais prêter attention à chaque mot et chercher tous les sens possibles derrière chacun d'eux, cela risque de t'être très utile à partir de maintenant. De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que l'on rassemblerait TES affaires et que je te livrerais à eux, je leur ai dit que l'on rassemblerait QUELQUES affaires et que l'on se rendrait alors dans leurs bureaux. » énonça Tsuna mystérieusement.

« Je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire dans ce cas, et pourquoi l'avoir dit de cette manière ? » Demanda Elena totalement confuse par ces paroles.

« C'est très simple, les QUELQUES affaires dont j'ai parlé sont les documents prouvant que Chrome est bien ta grande sœur et qu'elle peut s'occuper de toi, de plus il faut bien se rendre dans leurs bureaux pour leur délivrer les papiers et clore le dossier. Quant aux raison pour lesquelles j'ai formulé mes propos ainsi, c'est pour éviter que cette femme un peu plus tôt ne nous pose trop de problèmes. » lui répondit Tsuna avec un grand sourire et en rigolant un peu.

Elena, à la fois furieuse, soulagée et extrêmement heureuse sauta au cou de Tsuna pour le remercier. Voyant cela Chrome se à sourire et dit à Elena sur un petit ton moqueur :

« Fait attention petite sœur, Tsuna est à moi alors si tu essaye de me le prendre comme ça, je risque de vraiment te laisser là-bas quand on ira » dit alors Chrome en partant dans un petit rire bientôt repris par Elena.

* * *

A 15h, dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale :

Elena avait accepté de suivre de suivre sa sœur et Tsuna jusqu'au bureau de l'assistante sociale après les avoir vu récupérer les documents nécessaires un peu plus tôt à l'hôtel. Elle se trouvait alors dans le bureau, en face de l'assistante sociale en train de discuter avec Chrome et Tsuna :

« Excusez-moi, mais où sont ses affaires ? » demanda l'assistante sociale avec un regard perdu.

« Il me semble que vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit un peu plus tôt, il n'a jamais été question que l'on vous amène ses affaires ou même que l'on laisse Elena avec vous » Lui répondit Tsuna sur un ton inflexible.

« Je ne comprend pas, mais pour qui vous prenez vous pour agir ainsi en face de nos services. » s'exclama la femme sur un ton arrogant et hypocrite.

« Nous somme juste sa famille, avez vous quelque chose à redire ? » lui crachat Chrome froidement.

« C'est impossible, mademoiselle Delacour n'avait pas d'autre famille que ses deux parents, vous devriez arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps. » Riposta la femme sans aucune gène.

« Mon nom est Nagi Suzaku, je suis la fille de Maria Delacour, née il y a 26 ans maintenant. Voici les papiers officiels ainsi qu'un test ADN prouvant qu'Elena et moi sommes bien Demi-sœur et que je dispose donc du droit de m'occuper d'elle. » Lui répondit Chrome tout en posant les papiers sur le bureau de la conseillère.

Celle-ci resta quelques minutes à contempler les documents que Chrome lui avait fourni sans pouvoir en détacher le regard dans un premier temps. Cependant, trop fière pour admettre ses torts, celle-ci leva de nouveau son regard sur Chrome et lui dit calmement pour essayer de sauver la face :

« Vous êtes peut-être de sa famille, mais il me faut encore que vous puissiez me prouver que vous avez les moyens de vous occuper de mademoiselle Delacour sans qu'elle n'aie jamais à manquer de rien. »

Ayant entendu ces paroles, Elena se mit soudainement à rire tandis qu'un léger sourire amusé s'étendait lentement sur les lèvres de Chrome et Tsuna. Celui-ci pris soudainement la parole et s'adressa à l'assistante sociale :

« Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de sa situation financière si je puis me permettre »

« Et qui donc êtes vous pour me l'assurer ? Cette jeune femme à vos cotés est peut-être la sœur de mademoiselle Delacour mais cela ne vous concerne pas n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit alors la conseillère une fois de plus avec un ton arrogant.

« Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment, je vais vous répondre. Je suis le fiancé de mademoiselle Suzaku (Chrome), et pour ce qui est de savoir si j'ai les moyens de m'occuper d'elle, vous ne vous poseriez même pas la question si vous saviez vraiment qui je suis » Lui annonça Tsuna sur un ton moqueur.

« Pourquoi ? vous êtes le premier ministre ? si c'est le cas je ne me souviens pas avoir voté pour vous. » se moqua la femme ne supportant pas le petit rire de Tsuna.

« Oh non, la politique n'est pas pour moi, je ne suis que le PDG d'une modeste compagnie. Vous connaissez les entreprises VONGOLA je présume. » lui déclara Tsuna avec un petit sourire tandis que cette fois Elena et Chrome étaient toute deux après rire sans s'arrêter

Après avoir entendu le nom des entreprises VONGOLA, l'assistante se mit à pâlir presque instantanément, elle n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer le PDG d'un telle compagnie un jour et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'offenser une telle personne si elle avait dû en rencontrer une. Ainsi lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait traité un homme de ce calibre avec dédain, arrogance et un total mépris, elle eu envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à en perdre conscience. Sachant qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur, la femme se leva de son fauteuil pour s'incliner et exprimer de longues excuses envers chacune des personnes présentes dans son bureau, cependant dès qu'elle commença à faire cela, Tsuna l'interrompit :

« Je suis d'accord pour oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau aujourd'hui si vous nous délivrez immédiatement l'autorisation nécessaire pour qu'Elena puisse rester à nos cotés et quitter le Japon. Y aura t-il un problème ? »

« Il n'y aura aucun problème Monsieur, attendez-moi quelques minutes, je vous apporte cela tout de suite » lui répondit l'assistante sociale d'une attitude soumise, diamétralement opposée à son ancien comportement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec tout les papiers et les remis à Tsuna de façon très respectueuse. Une fois les papiers remis à Tsuna, ce dernier dit alors à Elena et Chrome qu'ils pouvaient maintenant y aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard sur le chemin de retour à l'hôtel, Elena se tourna vers Tsuna et lui sauta une nouvelle fois au cou pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, Elle savait que Tsuna était un homme bon et qu'il ne l'abandonnerai sans doute jamais même si elle avait de gros problèmes, qu'il était le genre d'homme à protéger ceux auxquels il tient par tous les moyens.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, Chrome vint la voir comme tout les soirs pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure pour elle de se coucher. Chrome décida de s'asseoir près du lit pour rassurer Elena, et au moment où elle allait s'endormir, Elena prononça quelques mots presque inconsciemment :

« Merci de veiller sur moi, grande sœur »

Même si Elena ne s'était probablement pas rendu compte des mots qu'elle avait prononcé juste avant de s'endormir, ceux-ci n'échappèrent pas à Chrome qui fut très émue par ces quelques mots.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

Petite Explication :

Pour le nom de famille original de Chrome j'ai choisi de l'appeler Nagi Suzaku, Suzaku étant un des noms donnés au phénix, chez les Japonais, il désigne plus particulièrement le phénix des mythes chinois des 4 animaux protecteurs des 4 directions cardinales : l'oiseau vermillon, gardien du Sud. J'ai décidé que le nom de famille de Chrome serait aussi le nom de jeune fille de leur mère. (Cette décision sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitres.)

J'ai décidé qu'elles porteraient ce nom car Chrome a eu droit à une renaissance digne du phénix. Tandis que lui renait de ses cendres, chrome est elle aussi revenu d'un état proche de la mort pour débuter une nouvelle vie.

Fin de l'Explication

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui l'ont lu, mais aussi tout ceux qui ont décidés de laisser un commentaire (toutes les critiques sont bienvenues tant qu'elle sont un minimum constructives). Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont choisies de continuer de suivre cette histoire et celles qui ont choisies de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	8. Chapter 7- Discussions et Au-revoirs

Bonjour, voila le Septième chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez. je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci étant la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture après un tiret et avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras après un tiret** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Elena :

Elena était réveillée depuis 10 minutes environ, elle regarda sa montre qui était posée sur la table de nuit à ses cotés et vis qu'il était presque 10h30. En voyant l'heure, Elle compris bien vite que sa sœur avait décidé de la laisser dormir après l'épuisante journée qu'elle avait eue hier. Une fois sortie de son lit, Elena estima qu'à cette heure ci Tsuna et Chrome devaient l'attendre dans la salle commune de l'étage, Elle se dirigea donc vers celle-ci et une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, elle ouvrit la porte et dit sur un ton relaxé :

« Bonjour Tsuna, bonjour Chrome. Merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillé trop tôt ce matin, est-ce que je pourrais prendre mon petit-déj maintenant ? »

« Bonjour Elena, voilà ton petit déjeuner » lui répondit Chrome en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit et une tartine légère.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Oui, tu n'auras pas plus à manger pour l'instant. Il est plus de 10h30, si tu mange trop maintenant, tu ne pourras pas manger correctement quand on déjeunera et tu auras faim en plein milieu d'après midi. Alors il vaut mieux que tu te contente de ça jusqu'à midi, d'accord » la sermonna Chrome.

« Ok, mais j'espère que l'on mangera bien ce midi dans ce cas. » lui répliqua Elena en faisant la tête pour les taquiner un peu.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, ce midi on va aller manger chez le père d'un de mes amis, c'est dans une ville plutôt proche d'ici. Ça nous prendra presque une heure pour y aller alors tu devrais aller te préparer. » les interrompit Tsuna.

« Restau Italien j'imagine. » souffla Elena.

« Non pas cette fois, ce sera un restaurant de Sushi. J'ai grandi dans la ville de Namimori, elle est environ à 45 minutes de route d'ici. Plusieurs de mes amis ont eux aussi grandis là-bas et le père de l'un d'eux tient un restaurant de sushi. J'ai donc décidé d'aller le voir pour lui apporter des nouvelles de son fils. » Lui expliqua calmement Tsuna.

* * *

Vers 14h, dans la limousine :

Alors qu'elle avait toujours considéré les sushis comme un plat banal et sans trop d'attraits, Elena avait été forcée d'admettre que les sushis qu'elle avait mangés aujourd'hui étaient encore meilleurs que certains plats qu'elle avait pu manger dans certains restaurants Cinq étoiles. Cependant, même si ce repas avait été très bon elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une sensation amère en bouche.

En effet alors qu'elle mangeait dans son coin aux cotés de Tsuna et de sa sœur, vers la moitié du repas, Tsuna et le propriétaire du restaurant se postèrent un peu plus loin pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, cela la perturba légèrement. Cependant cette sensation amère n'apparut qu'un peu plus tard quand Chrome s'éloignât d'elle pour aller discuter également, Elena fut donc obligée de finir son repas seule quand elle se rendit compte que leur discussion s'arrêtait dès qu'elle s'approchait. Cela l'énerva légèrement de voir qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle dans leur discussion. Ainsi, une fois dans la limousine, Tsuna et Chrome eurent beau essayer de lui parler, elle décida de les ignorer comme ils l'avaient fait. Un peu plus tard, Tsuna semblant en avoir marre de son comportement se pencha vers elle pour lui dire :

« Je suis désolé Elena, nous n'aurions pas dû t'ignorer comme ça au restaurant, mais notre sujet de discussion ne te concernait pas, du moins pas encore. Si tu le veux, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir quand nous serons retournés en Italie. Une fois retourné là-bas on rediscutera de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ça te va comme ça ? » S'excusa Tsuna avec un long soupir.

« Tsuna, elle est encore un peu trop jeune pour ça, c'est ma petite sœur et j'en suis responsable. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête pour ça, elle n'a que 13 ans. » tenta Chrome.

« Nous avions aussi cet âge là lorsque nous avons participé à la bataille des anneaux contre la Varia, tu te souviens ? Et puis Lambo était encore plus jeune que ça. » souffla alors Tsuna d'un ton fatigué.

« Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison. » s'énerva légèrement Chrome .

« Ne vous fâchez pas à cause de moi comme ça, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'en parler ça ira mais j'aurai 14 ans dans un peu plus de 2 mois, au début du mois de Novembre. De plus, si ça me concerne, je devrais être capable de décider pour moi-même, non ?» tenta de la calmer Elena.

« Très bien Tsuna, je veux bien que tu lui parle de tout ça mais je veux être présente à ce moment là » concéda Chrome sur un ton résigné.

« Très bien, nous t'en parlerons donc avant ton anniversaire, probablement dans un mois environ pour que tu aies le temps de décider si tu veux être impliquée dans notre monde ou pas. » conclu Tsuna à l'intention d'Elena sur un ton très sérieux.

' _De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent exactement depuis tout à l'heure ? Ils ont parlé de bataille et de ''leur monde'', ça doit être le monde des affaires alors, mais mon père vivait déjà dans ce monde là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas m'en parler dans ce cas ?'_

Se questionna Elena pendant un long moment.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se questionner sur la conversation qui venait de se dérouler, Tsuna l'interrompit en lui disant :

« Allez Elena, nous nous rendons à ton école maintenant, j'ai appelé l'établissement ce matin, je leur ai demandé d'exempter tes amis de cours pour cet après-midi. Pendant que tu ira les voir pour leur parler et leur dire au revoir, Chome et moi irons voir le directeur de ton école et tes professeurs afin de connaitre ton niveau approximatif et s'occuper de ton transfert en Italie. » lui annonça Tsuna tranquillement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon niveau, j'ai sauté une classe et j'étais parmi les 10 meilleurs élèves de mon niveau. Donc je devrais réussir à m'adapter même en changeant de pays. » déclara celle-ci avec une une touche de fierté.

« Ne sois pas trop confiante. Etant donné nos conditions actuelles, que ce soit les nôtres ou les tiennes, il sera difficile de t'envoyer à l'école avant ton anniversaire dans tout les cas. Tu devrais nous laisser nous occuper de ça et te contenter d'aller voir tes amis une fois arrivée, d'accord ? » lui dit alors Chrome sur un ton visant à la remettre un peu en place.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine arriva devant l'établissement et tout les trois descendirent. Elena se dirigea tout de suite vers l'entrée principale de bâtiment tandis que Tsuna et Chrome partirent en direction de l'aile administrative du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait doucement de sa sœur et de Tsuna, elle se sentit légèrement stressée, c'était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'elle s'éloignait autant d'eux. Alors qu'elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, ce sentiment fut vite balayé quand Elena vit son groupe d'amis arriver, cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Tandis que le petit groupe s'approchait, Elena vit un boulet de canon se détacher du groupe pour lui foncer dessus, le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était à terre avec une fille lui pleurant dessus :

« Elena, j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Parvint à murmurer la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

« Oui Sophie, ça va, je suis encore en un seul morceau mais ça risque de vite changer si tu continue de me serrer comme ça… » suffoqua Elena.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda ladite Sophie tout en desserrant légèrement son étreinte sur son amie.

« Oui tu vois, Une tête, deux bras, deux jambes. J'ai juste un peu moins de cheveux mais rien n'a changé autrement » lui répondit elle en essayant de sourire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu les a fait couper ? » la questionna Sophie alors qu'elle avait commencé à sécher ses larmes

« Après que mes parents soient morts dans l'accident, j'ai décidée de changer de vie progressivement, d'arrêter ma vie de princesse. J'ai donc décidé de commencer par ça. » Lui annonça Elena avec un sourire forcé malgré une ou deux larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux contre son gré.

« Je suis désolée Elena, je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça. Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir à revenir sur ce qui était arrivé à tes parents » S'excusa sa camarade en se remettant à pleurer sans s'arrêter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave. Il faudra bien que j'apprenne à faire avec de toute façon, et je suis déjà chanceuse de ne pas être morte et d'avoir trouvé des gens prêts à s'occuper de moi » la rassura celle-ci en essayant de la calmer.

« Arrête donc de pleurnicher comme ça, tu devrais plutôt lui demander si tout se passe bien maintenant, si elle n'a pas trop de problèmes. » dit alors un jeune garçon à Sophie en lui donnant un coup sur le sommet du crane.

« Salut Léo » le salua simplement Elena avant d'être coupée.

« Au final, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Comment sont les personnes qui s'occupent de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » lui demanda Léo sans lui laisser le temps de répondre directement.

« Tout va bien, C'est ma grande sœur qui m'a recueillie, par contre, elle habite en Italie, donc je vais devoir déménager là-bas et on ne pourra plus se voir aussi souvent » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de poser d'autres questions.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu as une grande sœur ? » se renseigna Sophie avant même que Leo ne puisse le demander lui-même.

Elena se surprit soudain à penser :

' _Ces deux là feraient vraiment un bon couple, ils sont incapables de me laisser finir de parler avant de poser leurs questions'_

Après que cette pensée l'ai traversée. Elle leur expliqua donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre de l'hôtel en Italie le lendemain du tragique accident, sans exclure les moindres détails.

« C'était donc ce Tsuna, l'homme que l'on a pu voir à la télé et qui parlait devant le cimetière avant les funérailles de tes parents » s'exclama Léo.

« Oui, c'était bien lui, il est très gentil avec moi et il semble vraiment beaucoup aimer ma sœur. C'est quelqu'un de bien. » Confirma Elena.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelle ta sœur "Chrome" quand tu lui parle ? Tu ne devrais pas juste l'appeler ''Grande Sœur'' ? ça serait certainement mieux et vous vous sentiriez plus proche comme ça. » intervint Sophie.

« Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que ça serait bizarre si je me mettais à l'appeler comme ça d'un coup. » Répondit la nouvelle "petite soeur" en toute honnêteté.

« Tu devrais le faire, je t'assure que tout se passera bien. Vu la manière dont tu nous l'as décrite, je suis certaine qu'elle l'acceptera et que ça lui fera même plutôt plaisir. » Dit alors une autre fille de leur petite bande.

« Merci Kaori, vous allez vraiment tous me manquer, J'aurai vraiment préféré que ma sœur habite ici, m'enfin j'imagine que c'est déjà bien que j'aie une sœur pour s'occuper de moi » soupira Elena.

« Tu ne devrais pas tant te plaindre , si tu veux on reviendra ici de temps en temps pour que tu viennes voir tes amis, il suffira de prendre l'avion et un ou deux jours de congés. De plus j'ai proposé au directeur d'effectuer le prochain voyage scolaire de l'établissement en Italie, à nos frais bien entendu. Comme ça tu pourras revoir tes amis à ce moment là. » La surpris soudainement une voix par derrière.

Elena se retourna alors pour voir sa sœur et Tsuna arriver auprès d'eux. Elle vit Tsuna et sa sœur aller se présenter auprès de ses amis. Tandis que Tsuna se présentait auprès de ses amis, Elena jeta un léger cou d'œil à Sophie et Kaori pour les voir rougir à ce moment là. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Tsuna et Chrome se retournèrent ensuite vers elle pour lui dire qu'ils retournaient à la limousine pour discuter un peu entre eux en l'attendant et qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Alors que Tsuna et sa sœur s'éloignaient, Sophie et Kaori s'approchèrent d'elle et lui demandèrent :

« Il a quel âge le copain à ta sœur ? » demanda Kaori.

« Est-ce qu'il aurait un petit frère que tu pourrais me présenter ? » continua Sophie avec des intentions beaucoup plus claires.

« Arrêtez de vous exciter toutes les deux. Il doit avoir environ 25 ans je pense. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ai de petit frère mais je peux toujours vérifier pour vous, ça vous intéresse ? » les taquina leur amie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« OUI » Répondirent ses deux amies à l'unisson, provoquant un véritable fou rire chez Elena.

Après s'être un peu calmée, Elena retourna lentement à limousine accompagnée de ses amis, une fois arrivée elle leur dit au revoir avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule sous les yeux tristes de ses amis.

La limousine mit donc une fois de plus cap vers l'hotel, Elena assise à l'arrière en compagnie de sa sœur et de Tsuna, elle dit à ceux-ci :

« Tsuna, Grande Sœur. Merci de m'avoir permis de revoir mes amis durant ce voyage »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les reverras de temps en temps. » la rassura Tsuna

« Tu es ma petite sœur, c'est normal que l'on prenne soin de toi comme ça. » continua Chrome un peu surprise qu'Elena l'ai appelée ''Grande sœur''.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre et je tiens cette fois encore à remercier ceux qui l'ont lu et aussi ceux qui ont décidés de laisser un commentaire (les critiques sont bienvenues tant qu'elle sont un peu constructives). Je remercie aussi les personnes qui ont choisies de suivre cette histoire ou de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	9. Chapter 8 - Dernière journée au Japon

Bonjour, voila le Huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci étant la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

Je tiens à remercier "Akimi Aya" qui m'a bien aidé lors de la correction des fautes et détails du dernier chapitre et également de celui-ci.

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Chrome :

Il était 14h. Alors qu'elle allait monter dans l'avion Chrome se retourna vers Elena et lui dit de se dépêcher, et qu'elle pourrait revenir au Japon souvent si elle le souhaitait. Une fois Elena montée à bord, sa grande sœur se rapprocha d'elle pour la conduire vers son siège en attendant le décollage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'avion décollait, Chrome ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la matinée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

* * *

 ** _Début du Flashback :_**

Le matin, Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Tsuna. En essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de ce dernier, elle le réveilla et celui-ci venant de se réveiller resserra son étreinte et lui murmura un doux ''Je t'aime'' au creux de l'oreille. N'arrivant pas à se dégager des bras de Tsuna, elle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser par surprise, durant le baiser, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de baisser sa garde un moment et elle en profita pour s'échapper de ses bras amoureux. Une fois extirpée de l'étreinte de son compagnon et levée, Chrome dit alors à Tsuna avec un petit rire :

« S'il est aussi facile de t'embrasser et que ça te fait baisser ta garde, je me demande de quoi je devrais le plus m'inquiéter. Qu'une autre femme te vole un baiser ou qu'elle en profite pour t'attaquer à ce moment-là ? »

« Il y a peu de femmes qui pourraient me voler ainsi un baiser. Pour ça il faudrait qu'elles soient plus belles que toi, et je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nos ennemis n'aient assez d'argent pour engager une tueuse à gage qui soit aussi belle que toi. Le nombre de tueuses à gage est assez faible mais le nombre de femmes plus belles que toi est encore plus petit, tu n'as rien à craindre. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as dit ''peu de femmes'', est-ce que tu sous-entend qu'il y en a de plus belle que moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et séduisant que moi, j'imagine que ça ne serait pas trop compliquer à trouver. » Lui dit alors Tsuna pour la taquiner.

« Oh je vois, alors je n'ai rien de spécial finalement ? N'importe quelle fille pourrait me remplacer ? » L'interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant tout en matérialisant un trident dans sa main droite.

En voyant le trident matérialisé dans la main de sa future épouse, Tsuna ne pus s'empêcher de déglutir.

En effet, Chrome avait beau être très gentille avec tout le monde et prête à subir ou faire n'importe quoi par simple bonté d'âme. Celle-ci avait développé une personnalité très protectrice envers Tsuna, elle ne supportait pas que celui-ci soit en danger ou pire encore, qu'une autre femme s'intéresse à lui. Ainsi, lorsque Tsuna agissait ainsi pour la taquiner, il n'était pas rare de la voir s'énerver légèrement et l'attaquer ce qui causait quelques sueurs froides à celui-ci qui regrettait souvent de l'avoir taquinée ainsi.

Elle n'avait cessé de devenir plus forte depuis qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus accepter les illusions de Mukuro. Ainsi, au fil des années elle était finalement devenue presque aussi forte que Mukuro. En conséquence, lorsque tous deux se battaient pour s'entrainer, il n'était pas rare qu'elle le batte. En effet, c'était elle la gardienne de la brume officielle et elle était donc la seule des deux à posséder un équipement Vongola. Tous deux estimants que si elle ne l'avait pas, Mukuro, étant encore un peu plus fort qu'elle, finirait la plupart du temps par la battre.

Lorsqu'elle vit le comportement de Tsuna, Chrome su qu'elle avait fait son petit effet. C'est alors que Tsuna lui cria :

« Attend Chrome, ne pique pas une crise ici, c'est un hôtel et Elena est juste à quelques chambres d'ici, il ne faudrait pas poser trop de problème, d'accord ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de t'apprendre une leçon ici. Il faut que j'aille réveiller Elena » L'embêta-t-elle sur un ton tranquille avant de l'embrasser.

« D'accord, je vais aller dans la salle commune de l'étage. Vous me retrouverez là-bas. » Répondit Tsuna visiblement soulagé.

« Et puis j'aurai tout le temps nécessaire pour te donner une leçon une fois qu'on sera rentrés. » Dit Chrome avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de leur chambre.

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle entendit Tsuna pousser un petit cri de frustration. Chrome se mit alors à rire tout en se dirigeant vers la suite d'Elena.

Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, rentra, et s'approcha du lit. Aux côtés de celui-ci, Chrome décida de s'asseoir sur le bord et secoua Elena de façon très légère jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se réveille. Lorsque celle-ci fut réveillée, ses premiers mots furent :

« Bonjour Grande sœur, donnes-moi un peu de temps pour me lever et je vous rejoindrai pour manger. »

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'être réjouie après qu'Elena l'aie encore appelée ''Grande Sœur'', elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête et de lui dire de prendre son temps car rien ne pressait vraiment.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, tout trois prirent leur petit déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci fini, Chrome raccompagna Elena jusque dans sa chambre pour l'aider à faire ses valises, celle-ci lui demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tsuna avait un drôle de tête, comme si il avait avalé quelque chose de travers. »

« À mon avis, ce n'est pas de la nourriture qu'il avait en travers de la gorge » lui répondit Chrome en rigolant légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » la questionna Elena.

« Tu es un peu trop curieuse, non ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter, ce ne sont que nos affaires de couple. Il a voulu s'amuser à mes dépend et il s'en mord les doigts, ça passera vite. » Lui révéla sa grande sœur d'une voix amusée.

« Ok, je n'en demanderai pas plus là-dessus. Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, vous m'avez dit que l'on prenait l'avion vers 14h mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'on ferait d'ici là. » Demanda Elena.

« On va faire tes valises et dès que tu auras fini, on ira dans ton ancienne maison pour voir si tu souhaites récupérer des affaire là-bas. Tu es d'accord ? Ou tu ne préfères pas ? » Dit Chrome tout en la sondant un peu.

« Ça ira, on devrait pouvoir y aller d'ici une demi-heure environ. Juste le temps que je fasse cette valise. » souffla Elena calmement.

En voyant sa réaction, Chrome ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant :

'Elle est forte, très forte, pour maintenir un tel calme - sachant qu'elle va retourner là où ses défunts parents vivaient à ses côtés - et ne montrer presque aucune appréhension, son mental est vraiment exceptionnel pour son âge. Cependant je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose, une jeune fille de 13 ans ne devrait pas avoir à subir ce qu'elle a subit.'

* * *

Environ 1 heure plus tard, ancienne maison d'Elena :

Une fois arrivés, Chrome accompagna Elena jusqu'à l'intérieur et lui dit :

« Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, je t'aiderai si nécessaire. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose sinon ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es ma grande sœur, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. » Répondit-elle en tout sincérité.

« Merci. Est-ce que ta mère conservait des objets d'avant sa rencontre avec ton père ou des objets de l'époque où je vivais encore avec eux ? » Demanda alors Chrome.

« Non je ne suis pas sure mais… Ah, je crois me souvenir que maman a conservé quelques objets dans le grenier, tu veux que je t'y emmène ? » S'exclama Elena.

« Oui, s'il te plait »

Chrome suivi Elena jusqu'au grenier. Une fois celle-ci repartie, elle commença à fouiller dans les affaires qui y trainaient.

Elle y trouva de nombreuses affaires inutiles, mais au bout d'un moment de recherche, elle tomba sur un cadre photo couvert de poussière. Après l'avoir essuyé, Chrome y jeta un coup d'œil et y vit une image la montrant en compagnie de sa mère et de son père. C'était une photo de l'époque où sa mère était encore gentille et attentionnée à son égard, une photo de l'époque où son père était encore en vie. Chrome semblait avoir 4-5 ans sur l'image, c'était donc probablement l'une des dernières images avec son père, celui-ci étant mort peu de temps après qu'elle ait fêté ses 6 ans. Après avoir découvert le cadre photo, elle décida de fouiller davantage là où elle l'avait trouvé. Un peu plus tard, elle tomba sur une paire d'alliances respectivement marquées M.S et M.B , elle savait qu'il s'agissait des initiales de ses parents avant leur mariage. Chrome décida donc de les prendre avant de recommencer à fouiller.

Après avoir fouillé pendant près d'une heure, elle tomba sur quelques-unes de ses anciennes affaires que sa mère n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter. Elle décida de les vérifier unes par unes, ainsi le premier objet qui passa entre ses mains fut un bracelet que son père lui avait confié dans ses derniers moments en disant que c'était un héritage de famille. Elle vérifia ensuite les objets restants. Mais au final, le seul objet qui intéressa Chrome fut le bracelet que son père lui avait confié.

Une fois ses fouilles finies, elle décida de redescendre et de retourner dans l'entrée pour y attendre Elena. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçu Elena qui arrivait, elle fut étonnée de voir que cette dernière ne transportait pas grand-chose. Tout ce qu'elle put voir fut une photo avec Elena en compagnie de ses parents, un collier ayant appartenu à leur mère, une montre qui appartenait probablement au père d'Elena, et une boite à musique.

'Probablement un cadeau qu'ils lui avaient offert' pensa Chrome.

Une fois Elena arrivée auprès d'elle, Chrome dit à celle-ci :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien prendre d'autre, même pas d'habits ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de changement maintenant, alors comment pourrais-je y arriver si je suis constamment entourée d'objets me rappelant qui j'étais. Je veux vraiment changer de vie maintenant, je veux prendre un nouveau départ. Les objets que j'ai pris seront là, non pas pour me rappeler le passé, mais pour me rappeler tout ce que j'ai perdu. Je deviendrai forte pour empêcher les autres de me prendre ceux qui me sont chers, pour que je n'aie plus jamais à revivre cette sensation d'impuissance et de perte. » Répondit Elena sur un ton déterminé.

Ces quelques mots plongèrent l'esprit de Chrome dans un chaos encore plus grand que celui qu'elle avait connu un peu plus tôt, elle fut totalement sidérée par les mots d'Elena. Que celle-ci décide de se montrer forte était une chose, mais qu'elle émette un défi envers la fatalité même et de cette manière. Cela montrait une détermination et une force de caractère encore plus grande que ce que Chrome avait pu supposer.

Quand elle avait annoncé la mort de ses parents à Elena presque une semaine plus tôt, Chrome s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer et devenir dépressive. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait vu se relever la tête haute, forte Elle n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré et avait même réussi à montrer une attitude heureuse à leurs côtés. Plus le temps passait, plus Elena l'étonnait.

Chrome fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Elena qui venait de sortir et se dirigeait vers la limousine où les attendait Tsuna. Voyant cela, Chrome sorti de la maison à son tour, elle ferma la porte à clé et suivi Elena jusqu'à la limousine, elle claqua la portière derrière elle et posa les objets qu'elle avait récupérés à ses côtés. Tous les trois décidèrent ensuite de se rendre dans un restaurant proche de l'aéroport. Ils déjeunèrent et dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, passèrent les contrôles et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'avion privé de Tsuna. Celui-ci monta en premier laissant les deux soeurs derrières.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'avion :

Elena étant repartie dans sa chambre depuis quelques temps déjà, Chrome et Tsuna pouvaient discuter tranquillement :

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu affirmes Chrome ? Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça à la légère. » S'inquiéta Tsuna.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Sa volonté est énorme, il faudra faire très attention quand on lui parlera de la mafia. » Confirma celle-ci.

« J'imagine que tu as déjà une petite idée en tête. N'est-ce pas ? » Susurra Tsuna avec un léger sourire.

« Oui. Si elle décide de rejoindre notre monde, il faudra être très prudent, si j'ai raison alors sa flamme sera très puissante. Il faudra donc qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour l'encadrer et lui apprendre à s'en servir correctement. » Dit Chrome sur un ton grave.

« Je suis certain que Reborn sera très heureux d'avoir une nouvelle élève, et même si ça ne l'intéresse pas. On pourra toujours demander à l'un de mes autres gardiens ou aux autres Arcobaleno. Je suis certain qu'on pourra trouver quelqu'un. » la Rassura Tsuna.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira si on leur demande ? Ça ne sera pas trop dur pour elle ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

« Si, ce sera très dur. Mais si elle possède au moins la moitié de toute la détermination et volonté que tu lui attribue, elle s'en sortira sans trop de problèmes. » Répondit Tsuna très sérieusement.

Leur discussion fut soudainement coupée par des pas s'approchant, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Elena, ils se turent immédiatement pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés pour la fin du vol.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

Petite Explication (Nom du père de Chrome) :

Pour le nom du père de Chrome, ses initiales sont M.B : Marco Byakko

Marco est un prénom à la consonance Italienne, son père étant ici d'origine Italienne. Ce qui explique pourquoi Chrome savait parler Italien dès le début du Manga.

Quant au nom Byakko,pour lui donner des origines Asiatique - Rencontre avec la mère de Chrome.

L'origine de son nom est identique à l'origine de celui de la mère de Chrome :

Byakko, chez les Japonais, il désigne le Tigre Blanc des mythes chinois des 4 animaux protecteurs des 4 directions cardinales : le tigre blanc, gardien de l'ouest. Il est également affilié à l'élément du Métal (Des 5 élements chinois : Feu, Bois, Terre, Eau, Métal)

Or le prénom de Chrome est une légère réference au métal : Chrome Dokuro = Metal Skull = Crane de métal (comme son cache oeil).

J'ai donc décidé de faire plusieurs liens: nom de la mère de Chrome / Protecteur de l'ouest = italie à l'ouest du japon / Affilié au métal comme le nom de Chrome.

Fin de l'Explication

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui l'ont lu, mais aussi tout ceux qui ont décidés de laisser un commentaire (toutes les critiques sont bienvenues tant qu'elle sont un minimum constructives). Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont choisies de continuer de suivre cette histoire et celles qui ont choisies de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


	10. Chapter 9- Début d'une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, voila le Neuvième chapitre. je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre.

Profitez bien.

Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Originale, celle-ci étant la propriété exclusive de l'auteure : Akira Amano...

Ecriture normale : narration

' _écriture italique entre guillemets'_ : pensées

-écriture avec « » : dialogue

- **Ecriture en gras** **avec « »** : dialogue en Italien

Je tiens à remercier "Akimi Aya" qui m'a bien aidé lors de la correction des fautes et détails du dernier chapitre et également de celui-ci.

* * *

Début du Chapitre

* * *

PDV Elena :

Elena était actuellement ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'avion après les huit heures de vol sans escale. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre de l'avion, Chrome tendit le bras devant elle et lui dit :

« Laissons Tsuna passer devant. Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui mais pourquoi ? » chercha à se renseigner Elena.

« Les personnes qui nous attendent dehors sont des proches à nous et Tsuna va vouloir leur dire quelques mots avant qu'ils ne te rencontrent. » l'informa Chrome.

« D'accord, mais quand est-ce qu'on pourra y aller alors ? » la questionna Elena.

« Attend quelques minutes, Tsuna reviendra nous chercher quand ça sera bon. » la rassura sa grande sœur.

« D'accord » Souffla la plus jeune.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Tsuna revint comme Chrome l'avait prédit. Celui-ci leur adressa la parole et leur dit :

« Ils avaient l'attention de fêter notre retour ici. Je les en ai dissuadés en leur disant que ce n'était pas un endroit convenable pour se présenter à Elena » Souffla Tsuna comme épuisé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront dans ce cas ? » lui demanda Chrome en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous avons décidé d'organiser une présentation formelle de tout le monde une fois arrivés au manoir, toi incluse. C'est le seul compromis que j'ai réussi à obtenir d'eux. » soupira Tsuna.

« Une présentation ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Tsuna ? » s'empressa de le questionner Elena.

« Ce n'est rien, tu comprendras une fois arrivée » lui répondit Tsuna avec un sourire mystérieux.

Sur ce, tout trois montèrent en voiture. Après environ une demi heure de trajet, Elena pu voir la voiture s'engager à travers le portail d'une propriété et après quelques minutes de plus, la voiture s'arrêta complètement. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Tsuna se tourna vers Elena et lui dit :

« Reste ici et ne sors que lorsque le chauffeur t'ouvrira, d'accord ? »

Elena ne chercha même pas à comprendre et hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Tsuna et Chrome sortirent et le chauffeur referma la portière derrière eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, la portière s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elena s'empressa de sortir et de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle fut stupéfaite de se trouver devant un magnifique manoir, au pied de celui-ci se tenaient sa sœur, Tsuna et les deux hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer avant leur voyage au Japon. Ceux-ci étaient accompagnés de quatre autres personnes, à leurs pieds s'étendait un long tapis rouge s'arrêtant seulement au niveau de la limousine dont elle venait de sortir. Ne sachant que faire, Elena se mit à lentement avancer dans leur direction tout en laissant trainer son regard sur l'assemblée située au bout du tapis. Elle pouvait voir Tsuna au centre, avec Chrome à sa gauche, Gokudera à sa droite et les autres personnes réparties de part et d'autres du Trio.

S'étant suffisamment approchée, Elena se trouvait à environ cinq mètres du groupe et compris vite ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit la personne située à l'extrême droite se diriger vers elle, Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux longs de couleur indigo et des yeux vairons. Une fois arrivé devant elle, celui-ci se pencha légèrement et lui dit avec un petit rire :

« Enchanté de te rencontrer petite, Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma petite Chrome lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Tu peux m'appeler dès que tu auras besoin, je t'aiderai comme je peux. Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro, je suis le conseiller Vongola chargé des contacts avec la concurrence et de la collecte d'information. »

Après s'être présenté, Mukuro retourna à sa place. Une fois qu'il eu finit, la personne située à l'extrême gauche vint à son tour, celui-ci était était brun et habillé comme les autres d'un costume noir, en dessous de celui-ci, elle pouvait apercevoir une chemise violette. Une fois arrivé devant elle, il se pencha également pour lui parler avec un sourire carnassier :

« Enchanté petite herbivore. Essaye de ne pas trop faire de bêtises ici, sinon je serai obligé de te mordre à mort. Mon nom est Hibari Kyoya, je suis le conseiller chargé du maintien de l'ordre et de l'application des consignes au sein des entreprises Vongola. »

Dès qu'il eu fini, Kyoya s'empressa de repartir à sa place. Dès lors, une autre personne s'avança, cette fois, Elena reconnu la personne qui s'avançait, il s'agissait de Lambo. Celui-ci se présenta à son tour :

« Salut Elena, si tu as besoin d'aide tu pourras demander à ce grand frère, d'accord ? Tu connais déjà mon nom, Bovino Lambo. Je suis le conseiller chargé des services de sécurité des entreprises Vongola. »

Une fois Lambo retourné à sa place, un homme aux cheveux blancs courts et avec une chemise Jaune s'avança à son tour et se présenta en criant :

« EXTREMEMENT Enchanté de te rencontrer. Viens me chercher si tu as des problèmes EXTREMES. Je m'appelle Sasagawa Ryohei, le conseiller chargé des embauches, du personnel et de l'EXTREME développement des entreprises Vongola.

Tandis que Ryohei retournait à sa place, un jeune homme brun s'avança à son tour. Elena remarqua que celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup au patron du restaurant de sushi dans lequel elle avait mangé en compagnie de sa sœur et de Tsuna. Une fois celui-ci arrivé devant elle, il se présenta d'un ton joyeux :

« Ravi de te rencontrer petite, si tu veux t'amuser un peu plus tard tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir compris ? Mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi et je suis le conseiller Vongola chargé des relations publiques de la compagnie. »

Alors que Yamamoto venait de finir de se présenter, Elena vit arriver Gokudera. Le voyant arriver, Yamamoto décida de s'écarter pour retourner à sa place. Une fois Gokudera arrivé devant elle, celui-ci se pencha à se tour pour se présenter une nouvelle fois :

« Salut miss, tu me connais déjà, non ? Je suis le Bras droit de monsieur Sawada, Gokudera Hayato. »

Alors qu'Elena s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse bonne impression comme les autres, celui-ci se contenta d'une rapide introduction avant de retourner directement à la droite de Tsuna. C'est alors qu'Elena vit sa sœur se diriger vers elle à son tour, celle-ci se baissa légèrement et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Alors petite sœur, tu es prête ? Je suis Dokuro Chrome, la seconde conseillère Vongola chargé des contacts avec la concurrence et de la collecte d'information, comme Mukuro que tu as pu voir plus tôt. »

Alors que Chrome s'apprêtait à s'écarter à son tour, Tsuna s'approcha et mit la main sur son épaule. Il se tourna alors vers Elena et lui dit tranquillement avec un sourire :

« J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec eux tous puisqu'ils passent une bonne partie de leur temps ici. Je me présente : Sawada Tsunayoshi, président des entreprises Vongola. »

Une fois qu'il eu fini, Tsuna posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elena et cria aux autres derrière lui :

« C'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez arrêter de vous tenir comme ça, vous allez juste réussir à la stresser si vous continuez comme ça. »

Dès que Tsuna eu dit ces mots, Elena pu voir tout le monde se relaxer. Ainsi, Tsuna, Chrome et Gokudera partirent discuter un peu plus loin. Elle vit également Hibari se détacher du groupe pour retourner dans le manoir, elle s'aperçu ensuite de le dénommé Mukuro avait lui aussi disparu.

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeais sur leur disparition, elle vit Lambo, Ryohei et Yamamoto se diriger vers elle pour discuter. Durant cette discussion, Elena en appris beaucoup sur ces personnes avec qui elle allait désormais passer beaucoup de temps.

Elle apprit ainsi par exemple de leur part, qu'Hibari était quelqu'un aimant le calme et la solitude. Que Mukuro ne s'entendait bien qu'avec Chrome. Que Gokudera était assez colérique mais d'une fidélité absolue à Tsuna. Quant à leurs caractères à eux, Elena les avait vite devinés à leur contact.

Une fois les premières présentations terminées, Elena suivi les autres à l'intérieur du manoir ou elle rencontra les autres personnes vivant ici. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance d'Haru, de Kyoko, d'Hana, de Bianchi et de I-Pin.

Elle comprit que Haru était la fiancée de Gokudera et que Bianchi était sa sœur. Que Kyoko était la petite sœur de Ryohei, ce dernier étant le mari de Hana. Et que I-Pin était la petite amie de Lambo.

En plus de celles-ci, elle fit la connaissance d'un jeune homme d'environ 16-18 ans habillé lui aussi d'un costume noir et d'une chemise jaune. Il portait également un Fedora noir orné d'une bande jaune, ce qui le rendait encore plus élégant. Son nom était Reborn, cependant Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, car elle n'avait pas compris sa réponse lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé.

Une fois qu'elle eu rencontré tout le monde, Elena s'empressa de se diriger vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, elle eu à peine le temps de défaire ses affaires et de poser sur poser trois objets sur la coiffeuse de sa chambre qu'elle fut appelée pour diner. Avant de sortir, Elena jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre et au collier, la montre et la boite à musique qu'elle venait de poser. Une fois sortie de la chambre, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers où elle fut rejointe par Lambo qui avait décidé de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger du manoir.

Une fois arrivés, tous se décidèrent de se mettre à table. Le diner se déroula tranquillement. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Tsuna s'adressa soudainement à Elena :

« Elena, tu te souviens de ce que nous avions discuté dans la voiture l'autre jour ? »

« Oui, ma sœur et toi vous êtes mis d'accord pour me révéler quelque chose dans environ un mois. » lui répondit Elena l'air confuse.

« Très bien, suite à cette révélation, tu auras une importante décision à prendre. C'est pour cela que je tiens à instaurer quelques conditions à respecter et que tu devras remplir d'ici là. » lui annonça Tsuna sans détour.

« Quelles conditions ? » Demanda la jeune fille sans aucun détour.

« Tout d'abord, je souhaite que tu ne pénètre pas dans certains endroits : l'aile ouest du manoir, dans les souterrains, et les pièces privées bien entendu. Chacun de ces endroits à un léger rapport avec ce que nous voulons te dire. Nous ne voulons donc pas que tu tombe sur des parties de cela et que tu en tire de mauvaises conclusions. De plus, les souterrains sont dangereux et il est inconvenant de pénétrer dans la chambre ou le bureau de quelqu'un sans y être invité. J'espère que tu comprendras donc pourquoi tu ne dois pas aller dans ces endroits. » lui dit Tsuna fermement.

« Oui, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres endroits comme ça ? » le questionna Elena.

« Il y en a mais ils sont tous verrouillés, il n'y a donc aucun problème. Je vais maintenant te donner les autres conditions à suivre, ça ira ? » Continua Tsuna.

« Oui » souffla-t-elle.

« Il n'y a que deux autres conditions. Premièrement, tu ne devras pas quitter le manoir sans être accompagnée. Et Deuxièmement, tu devras être capable de parler Italien couramment avant que l'on puisse continuer et tout te révéler. Est-ce que ces conditions te conviennent ? » Demanda Tsuna.

« Je suis d'accord concernant les conditions à propos de mes déplacements à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du manoir. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop dur de me demander d'être capable de parler Italien Couramment ? » Chercha à l'adoucir la jeune fille.

« Cette condition est absolue, tu as beau connaître quelques mots, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Ta sœur et moi sommes donc tombés d'accord sur ces conditions. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un va t'aider pour ça, Reborn est un excellent professeur et il s'occupera bien de toi. » la rassura Tsuna avec un léger sourire.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de soupirer après les mots prononcés par Tsuna, Elle se tourna vers sa grande sœur avec un air suppliant de l'aide. Elle savait que si elle devait apprendre à parler l'Italien couramment, cela lui prendrais au moins cinq à six mois au lieu d'un seul comme prévu initialement. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi comme professeur, je peux t'assurer que tu parleras Italien couramment d'ici deux mois. »

Elena se retourna pour voir Reborn qui se tenait derrière sa chaise avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Je te laisserai demain de libre, mais nous commencerons les cours une fois que tu auras profité de cette dernière journée. Les cours commenceront chaque jour à 9h30 jusqu'à midi et nous reprendrons à 14h jusqu'à 17h30. Je ne te laisserai que tes Dimanches de libres. Tu travailleras tout les autres jours. »

Alors qu'Elena était sur le point de se plaindre, Tsuna prit la parole à l'intention de Reborn :

« Essaye de lui laisser les samedi après-midi, une demi journée de cours en moins n'est pas grand chose mais ça lui permettra de mieux se reposer. »

« D'accord Tsuna mais elle n'aura rien de plus de ma part. » Répliqua Reborn décidé.

C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie d'Elena, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne l'italien tout du moins…

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui l'ont lu, mais aussi tout ceux qui ont décidés de laisser un commentaire (toutes les critiques sont bienvenues tant qu'elle sont un minimum constructives). Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont choisies de continuer de suivre cette histoire et celles qui ont choisies de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris._

 _j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :)_


End file.
